


rain

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [18]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Rain, i said xiuho rights !, junmyeon being dumb pt2, minseok is whipped, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: junmyeon is dumb but minseok still loves him





	rain

**Author's Note:**

> HEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEHEEHHEHEEHEHEHE

curling up halfway against and halfway on top of minseok, junmyeon scrunched his nose up and pulled minseok closer. minseok laughed softly at junmyeon, watching him with unmistakable fondness in his eyes. 

"cold?" junmyeon nodded, moving further into minseok's ready embrace. 

"you wouldn't be as cold if you would just stay inside and out of the rain," minseok chided him. 

"but i like being in the rain, it's no fun just watching it," junmyeon pouted, burying his face in minseok's neck. 

minseok sighed and helped his ~~dumb~~ boyfriend get comfortable and warm. 

drowsily, junmyeon mumbled, "i love you." 

"i love you too," minseok gave up, he couldn't be upset with junmyeon for very long, he kissed junmyeon's head gently, before letting junmyeon drift off. 


End file.
